Job problems
by Meyome2012
Summary: It's been three years since Meyome was with the Inuyasha gang and she now finds herself in a job she never saw herself doing. What happens when some old friends pay a visit to the establishment? SesshomaruXOC. One-shot. Rated M for a reason.


Summary: It's been three years since Meyome was with the Inuyasha gang and she now finds herself in a job she never saw herself doing. What happens when some old friends pay a visit to the establishment? SesshomaruXOC. One-shot. Rated M for a reason.

"Mey! Get out there!" the large over weight man shouted.

"Son of a bitch…" she said under her breath trying not to groan at the fact her shift had started. She ran into the changing room not having to change as much as the others. Others had to put on their choice of cat, dog or fox ears and tails. There is a select few that can dress up as wolves The wolf look fit her very well… after all she had the ears and tail of one… her former lover being a demon. The one who gave Mey her powers. That aside the manager had given her the name "Alpha" indicating she was chosen as the alpha female.

"You're lucky Meyome." One of the other girls said.

"Pfft how so?"

"You don't have to change as much as we do," another girl added with a tone of resentment.

"Trust me its not as great as it seems…" she replied tying the sides of her bikini bottoms to where it was nice and snug, so that they wouldn't fall off.

"You ladies have amazing bodies…" all the girls squealed and covered up as one of the male performers entered their locker room.

Mey sighed, "Go back to the boys locker room Matthew…"

The strip club Mey worked at catered to all sorts of customers, Men, women, even homosexuals. But as to regulation the men and women had separate locker rooms. Her childhood friend Matthew was a bit of a womanizer, loving it when girls ogled him, so when he got to work at the strip club he was ecstatic. He's also Bi so he welcomes the occasional male customer. But he complained about being alone so he dragged Mey along. However in the initial interview the manager only wanted her because of her ears and tail. But she made a deal that if he accepted Matthew then she would work as well. He was almost as popular as Meyome. But not quite, so he was given the name "Beta".

"Fine" he said pouting and turned tail. He was dressed as the oh-so-popular sexy fireman. Which she had to admit didn't look that bad on him. He definitely had the well sculpted 6-pack for it. Though he wouldn't even have that 6-pack if it weren't for her needing someone to train with.

Her outfit was a solid white bikini top with black strings. And the white bikini bottoms with the tying sides. With a black mask that hid the top half of her face, dark gray pantyhose and jet-black heels, the skimpy outfit was complete. And she made her way out to the floor. Every now and then the manager did catwalks to "show them off" if you will, and tonight was one of those nights. Not only was she the most popular, but the manager wanted her to stay energized the entire night so she only had to do BJ/handjobs, lap dances, and the catwalks. That's it. She didn't have to degrade herself as much as the other girls did.

Her overweight boss came onto the over speaker, "All performers to the stage."

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath walking towards the stage. She was last but still wasn't looking forward to it tonight. For some reason something felt off. She was suddenly thinking of her friends. Kagome, the priestess reincarnation. Songo, the demon slayer. Inuyasha, the mutt. The perverted monk, Miroku. Even Koga the obsessive wolf demon. As well as the first real love of her life, Sesshomaru. She hadn't seen them in almost three years now. From what she heard Kagome had apparently figured out how to bring the others with her when she came back from the feudal era. Though she still hadn't seen any of them.

A group of 6 entered, the two girls in the group were not happy.

"What are we doing here?" the girl with the black hair said slightly agitated.

"You guys could have came here by yourselves," the brunette scowled.

"Lighten up Kagome! Songo! There are guys here too!" the monk replied.

"Too bad all the cosplay is fake… some of these girls would be really sexy wolf demons"

"Koga what happened to staying loyal to one lover?" the silver-headed man with the baseball cap said sarcastically.

"Shut up Inutrasha!" the wolf demon snapped. He was a little agitated that he had to hide his tail in his pants. Which was very uncomfortable.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" the tall long silver-haired man muttered to himself, wondering why he even agreed to come.

"Once again all performers to the stage! Catwalk starts in 5 minutes!" the manager came on again… pissed that not everyone had listened the first time.

"We're just in time!" Miroku said happily.

Meyome and Matthew were the two most popular so they went last. First part of the catwalk was man woman team up… to show off the strength of the men. Lastly the women got their own catwalk to strut their stuff on the pole. She and Matthew went, Matthew showed the ladies what he could do. The ladies cheered and whistled (Even Kagome and Songo). Even some of the men were cheering. Meyome went back stage again for her turn… all the other girls had gone and then returned to the floor. It was finally her turn.

"And now for the pick of the litter! Our Alpha female!" the manager announced as she stepped onto the stage. The regulars started to hoot and holler.

"Alpha female huh? She's done good with the tail and ears… one could think they're real…" Koga scoffed.

"Umm… guys!" Songo tried to say but was cut off.

"Shhh! All of you! She's starting!" Miroku interjected.

All of the men in the room were suddenly entranced by the alpha female making simple work of the poles on the stage. Tempting every man there with her feminine wiles.

Songo tried to get the other woman's attention by slightly tugging on her shirt.

"What is it Songo?"

"Bathroom" she motioned towards the bathroom in case Kagome hadn't heard her. After they got into the restroom and they were alone.

"That woman up there… I think she's a demon… those ears and her tail ARE real…"

Meanwhile out in the front the men were getting harder and harder as the beautiful alpha was at the pole right in front of their table. Her long, black hair swishing on her back and shoulders. Her golden tan only added to her radiance. Her slightly built frame blessed with large breasts and a nice ass, both had a slight jiggle as she danced. She lowered her center of gravity and swayed her hips. The entire performance her body and tail swayed and waved seductively. Every man was so close to coming when she wrapped herself around one of the metal poles and spun the whole way down. Her legs wrapped around the cool, smooth metal. Head thrown back, ears back, eyes closed, and a gasp of pure ecstasy. Some of the men were frantically looking for a tissue while some couldn't wait and released themselves in their pants.

When she was finished she kept one leg in the air, the other wrapped around the pole, both hands still gripping the metal, her head resting delicately on her shoulder, ears still back. Giving a lustful look to her audience. A rain of cash rewarded her erotic performance… all of which she was allowed to keep.

She bowed slightly and her eyes scanned the audience… when she ran across the faces of three demons she knew very well. She would never forget those faces!

"_Inuyasha!? Koga!? And Sesshomaru too?! Oh no,"_ she thought staring in a bit of shock. She wanted to hug them all… but then they would know the truth about her and her dark side. If they hadn't already figured it out. But there were so many scents she hadn't even been able to smell when they entered… she decided to act cool, maybe they hadn't caught her scent yet. Her ears returned to normal and her tail slightly swished side to side as she exited the stage. Dammit! She wouldn't even be in this predicament if she hadn't agreed to work here with Matt!

She was immediately requested for a simple make-out session and lap dance. During these make-out sessions, the client was able to feel her up but not do anything inside of her Bikini. They could rub the outside but that was it. The client had massaged her breasts complimenting on their size. But was soon cut off but her grinding her hips into his… he groaned in satisfaction and soon enough she had finished him off. He didn't care he jizzed his pants, he was satisfied. She returned to her couch where she caught 6 familiar scents walking towards her.

"Aw hell what the fuck am I going to do now!?" she cursed at herself.

"Excuse us" the female brunette spoke up.

Meyome lifted her head to look at them. "Can I help you? I'm sorry but I don't do orgy…"

"No we weren't going to ask that," Songo said blushing.

"We just wanted to know how you got here from the feudal era," -Koga

"What are you talking about?" Meyome said standing up, trying to stay cool. In actuality she was freaking out inside of her head.

"Your tail and ears. They're not human." Miroku spoke up.

"Have you looked around honey? Everyone here has ears and tails." Meyome retorted.

"But no one else has ears that move…" Inuyasha spoke. Unknown to her, her ears had moved back.

"Shit… what do y'all want?" Meyome tried to sound somewhat defeated.

"Go back to the feudal era" -Miroku

"And quit my job? Are you nuts? Besides that's not even my home…"

"She has a point. Think about it… if she had hitched a ride with us… we would've noticed" Kagome stated matter-of-factly. Everyone in the group looking at her.

"That means," Miroku started.

"She's already from this time!" Songo quietly exclaimed.

Meyome sighs. "When y'all get your facts straight then come look for me. Until then I'm still on the clock." With that she walked away. "_That was WAY to close!"_ She thought to herself.

Little did she know the eldest of the three demons had already caught onto and remembered her scent. "_Meyome?!" _He thought to himself in utter shock. Wondering how his lover had come to work here. Her face was hidden by her mask but this scent was unmistakably Meyome's. Which made sense because like Kagome, Meyome was originally from this time as well. So she wouldn't need Kagome to come back to this time. She could come and go as she pleased.

Though something else was running through his head at the same time. How much she and her body had grown. She wasn't much taller but her hair was longer, around the lower half of her back. Her breasts definitely got bigger, they had to be healthy D's. [He reluctantly heard Miroku talking to Inuyasha about how people size breasts in this time] Her ass looked a little bigger, but it looked more like muscle instead of a girl whose ass was just getting bigger. To be honest, thinking of all this sort of turned Sesshomaru on.

Curious Sesshomaru followed Meyome. When he finally caught up to her she seemed agitated, which she was. She didn't want Sesshomaru to see her like that. But she wanted to support her friend. So she tried to be calm. "What can I do for you?" she asked. "You can tell me how you ended up here, Mey." Her eyes widened. He knew it was her. "H-How?" "Did you really think that you hide your scent from me? You did well with your demonic aura, but you can't hide your scent." "Well I guess I'll have to work on that then." She said with a smartass tone. "You haven't changed at all, have you?" he asked with a chuckle. "Did you really expect me to?" she said with a smile.

So Mey sat there with Sesshomaru simply talking with him. What she missed back in the feudal era, how she got the job, how little Rin was doing, etc. When the rest of the group came over Mey tensed up a little. "Sesshomaru!" Koga cried out, "This is where you've been." "Yea, we've just been talking." "With a stripper? Bro I thought you had higher standards than that." Inuyasha whispered into Sesshomaru's ear. Mey's ear twitched, She heard him. Sesshomaru saw how mad she was getting, "Inuyasha shut up and mind your own business." Inuyasha looked a little shocked but shut his trap. "Alpha is a very intelligent young woman. You shouldn't judge someone on their profession." Mey smiled that was so sweet of him to say.

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked. "Huh?" Mey said a little thrown off by the question. "I'm sorry but you seem really familiar. That's all." "Kagome has a point, you really do seem really familiar somehow." "I'm sorry but I don't recognize you at all." Mey lied, despite what Sesshomaru had said she was still ashamed of her job, and she didn't want her friends to think less of her because of it.

"Alpha!" her boss cried out. "Sorry but I have to go now." She bowed and ran off. "She's a hot piece of ass." "Koga!" Songo cried out. "What about Mey?!" Kagome ask furiously.

"Yes sir?" Mey asked her boss. Normally he NEVER pulled her off the floor. "You have someone who would like to spend time with you in a room. I said it was up to you." "What is he wanting?" "He said just to talk but I'll have security outside of the room." "Alright then." He led her to the room where the guy was. Mey walked inside cautiously. The man was sitting on the bed, when he saw me he stood up. "Hello there I am Robert Pazzi, I work for exotic photography."

"Exotic photography?"

"No it's not what you're thinking. Exotic as in out of the ordinary."

"Oh. Well what do you need with me?"

"Well I was passing by you when you were talking to a group. I heard them say your ears and tail are real. Is this true?" he asked with a gleam in his eye. "And if they are? Cut to the chase. What do you want?" Starting to get agitated, ear folded back. "I would love it if you would come and model for me." Slightly thrown back all she could really say was, "Huh?" "I would be honored if you came to model for me and my company." He repeated. "Your company?" "Yes I'm the CEO" her eyes widened. No way. The CEO was personally asking her to model for him and his company. But Matthew. She couldn't leave him.

"I'm sorry but I have to refuse." "But why?" "You see I can't leave my friend." "Who would that be?" "The sexy fireman who did the catwalk with me." "Ah him… I was curious. Is he single?" she stuttered before she finally spit out "WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "Is he single?" he calmly asked again. "Yea. Why?" "I was wondering he could come to do some personal pictures for me." "Ok that's your business…" "If he works for you then maybe I'll consider it… but forewarned. He's pitcher." "Perfect. I'm a receiver anyway." The man smiled. "Too much info." She bluntly stated as she walked away.

They walked back out to the floor and Mey was approached by Koga.

"Alpha… I would like to request a make out session."

"Koga you do and you die." Sesshomaru stated coldly. Koga just walked back towards the group. Miroku had a girl blowing him and Songo and Kagome each had a guy. Inuyasha was talking to a woman trying to convince her for a BJ.

"Now how about we continue catching up in a room?" Sesshomaru smirked. Mey smirked back. "Sure"

They both walked in the back with the private rooms. Walking past all of other rooms they could hear the moaning of the other women.

When they finally got a room, Sesshomaru took off Mey's mask.

"There's the woman I fell in love with." Sesshomaru said giving a genuine smile. Mey smiled back. "I missed you so much."

He grabbed the side of her face and pulled it close to his. When her lips collided with his butterflies filled her stomach. He led her to the bed, laid her back onto it, and crawled on top of her. Deciding to test the water before jumping in, he lifted her legs up and ground his throbbing, covered erection against her barely clothed womanhood. His effort was rewarded with her sweet, hungry moan. He smirked against her lips. All these years they had been apart he longed to hear that moan again.

Reaching behind her head and back he easily undid the strings that held the bikini top on her. He quickly tossed the small piece of covering across the room. Massaging her right breast he was rewarded with yet another moan. He dragged a single claw lightly down her torso, causing her to arch her back. Her hands did some wandering of their own and ended up relieving Sesshomaru of his shirt, his toned, chiseled chest exposed. She smiled at the sight, he was so handsome.

Next Sesshomaru quickly pulled down the bikini bottoms and hose. Now leaving Mey with nothing. She attempted to cover herself with her arms and legs however Sesshomaru easily over powered her. Spreading her legs and pinning her hands above her head. With his free hand he unbuttoned his pants and released himself. He merely rubbed it against her, earning another of her delicious moans. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"S-Sesshomaru, wait!" she stuttered.

"What's wrong?" he asked a little worried.

"C-Condom. I-I still have to work. I can't do that if I get pregnant." She managed to get out before he could thrust into her.

"I don't know how to put one on." He said hanging his head, a bit ashamed.

"Let me go and I'll help you." She smiled.

He honored her request. Thinking of how close he was to feeling her cave on him once again helped him remain hard as Mey showed and explained to him how to put on the rubber, as she called it. After it was on she leaned back, ready for him to ravish her as he used to. She had partners since then to settle those urges but none of them even began to compare to Sesshomaru.

"You dried up a little. Let me help you with that." Sesshomaru smirked and Mey could tell that he was lying. From the cheesy line she could tell he probably heard Miroku say it.

The first thing he did was lick her straight up her slit. She was delicious, so sweet. He flicked her clit with his tongue and began to place hot kisses all over the lips and opening of her wet womanhood. He then began to prod his tongue in and out of said womanhood, making Mey arch her back and scream his name in lust. Sesshomaru pulled his tongue out of the warm opening and looking up at her with a smirk. "You want more?" he asked in a low husky voice that just turned her on even more. She nodded her head ferociously begging for more. He scooted up as to position himself however, caught off guard Mey flipped him over straddled him and slid down on him tossing her head back moaning in pure ecstasy.

She rode him, and he watched her cry as she did so. Going on instinct, Sesshomaru's hands found their way to her hips, claws digging into her soft flesh. His muscular arms setting a furious pace, his heels digging into the mattress as to give him more leverage as to thrust up into her. Again her head and ears fell back, her climax long and racking. Though Sesshomaru didn't ease up he kept thrusting and thrusting. Mey's head popped back up and she tucked her chin into her own neck panting. Sesshomaru began to thrust harder, sweat building, his fangs bared.

Sesshomaru rolled her over harshly; his body never disconnecting from Mey's, he fucked her hard. He never wanted this to end. However it wasn't too much longer until he climaxed with a primal yell, his semen ripped from him, breaking the condom, and as a result poured into her.

After they cleaned up and got dressed. She went and gave the boss her two week notice. And followed Sesshomaru back to the group, she had released her demonic aura and walking upon the group everyone immediately recognized it. They looked at her shocked, then happy. After telling everyone how she ended up there, it was then Mey noticed her shift had been over for about 30 minutes. So she went back in the back to change and she left with her friends.

Two weeks later Mey quit, as did Matt. Matt had taken the job with Mr. Pazzi and also ended up dating the guy. Meanwhile Mey had gone to the doctor to have confirmed that she had become pregnant with Sesshomaru's child. Nine months later she and Sesshomaru were blessed with a beautiful baby girl.

The end!

Hahaha! My first story is complete! Granted it's a one-shot but it still counts! And I for one am very proud of myself. And to answer all questions no this is not really what my OC's do. This is just one of many situations I stick them in. LOL. What happens to then normally reflects what mood I'm in when I'm typing them up.


End file.
